Malam Itu
by skyruu
Summary: Seberapa besar luka yang kau miliki, Lelouch? Bisakah aku ikut menanggung lukamu itu? -Suzaku's PoV. Set before Zero Requiem. Summary absurd. First fic for this fandom. Mind RnR?


**-skyruu**

**Malam Itu**

**(Code Geass's Fanfiction)**

**コードギア****ス****belong to CLAMP**

**Rating: T**

**Modified-canon, set time before Zero Requiem.**

**Read at your own risk.**

**skyruu-**

**.**

**.**

**Suzaku's PoV**

Malam ini Lelouch memintaku lagi untuk tetap berjaga dan memintaku untuk berada di kamarnya saat dia tertidur alih-alih untuk melindunginya dari serangan, kurasa ini hanya basa-basi Lelouch saja. Namun aku tak menolak, aku mengiyakan permintaannya sebagai ksatrianya.

"Terima kasih mau menemaiku, Suzaku," ucapnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya seraya berkata, "Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku sebagai ksatriamu,"

"Ah, kau benar. Selamat tidur." Segera setelah itu Lelouch membaringkan tubuhnya, menutupinya dengan selimut dan tidur membelakangiku.

Aku mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya, walau sebenarnya ini bukan kebiasaanku. Kalimat-kalimat dalam buku yang kubaca sama sekali tak bisa masuk, pikiranku hanyut dalam hal lain selain buku yang sedang kupegang.

Tepat dua bulan setelah setengah dari rencana Zero Requiem berjalan. Setelah hari itu Lelouch selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya di kamarnya. Aku masih tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Tidakkah Lelouch merasa keberatan dengan rencana yang dia buat ini? Bukankah dia hanya ingin bersama Nunnaly di dunia yang akan dia buat ini?

Sejenak aku melihat gulungan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang ternyata terlihat sedikit bergetar seperti ada gempa disekelilingnya. Seraya terdengar sebuah suara dari nafas yang tertahan, seolah melarang suara itu terdengar lebih keras.

Aku meletakkan buku yang tidak kubaca sejak tadi dan melangkah mendekati ranjang yang ditempati oleh Lelouch. Suara tertahan itu semakin terdengar jelas, suara itu ternyata sebuah suara isak tangis yang mati-matian ditahan suapaya tak ada yang mendengarnya termasuk dirinya.

"Lelouch?" kucoba panggil namanya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Suara isakan itu masih terdengar. Aku diam tak berkata, menduduki lantai di samping ranjang, menyandarkan diriku pada sisi ranjang, menunggu Sang Kaisar berkata.

"Suzaku?" suara agak serak datang darinya, memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa Lelouch? Jangan bilang kau mimpi buruk,"

Jeda.

"Apa menurutmu pilihanku tepat?" sebuah pertanyaan yang agak mengejutkan bagiku. Ini adalah kali pertama seorang Lelouch Vi Britannia memintakan pendapat akan sesuatu. Suaranya bergetar, sedikit menahan isakannya.

"Kau yang memutuskan. Jangan bilang kau akan berhenti dari rencana ini. Kau berjanji padaku,"

Kudengar suara lembut dari selimut yang dia singkirkan. Aku membalikkan badanku, masih terduduk diam di lantai, menatap Lelouch yang sekarang sedang terduduk diam diatas ranjangnya, mengenakan pakaian tidurnya.

"Aku tak akan berhenti," sebuah senyum sedih tergambar diwajahnya, "dan aku tak akan menyesalinya," mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit. Suara isakan tadi tergantikan dengan suara aslinya, suara yang penuh ambisi.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, berdiri menatap mata amethyst itu. Mata yang penuh dengan ambisi.

"Aku adalah Zero. Sang Pembuat Keajaiban," dia tersenyum seraya menatapku, "hal seperti ini, hanya sebuah pertunjukkan kecil,"

"Kau yakin akan hal ini Lelouch?" aku membalas tatapannya, "bukankah kau hanya ingin bersama Nunnally?"

Lelouch masih tersenyum. Senyum yang baru pertama kali aku lihat di wajah miliknya.

"Karena dunia ini adalah dunia yang diimpikan oleh Nunnally dan Euphi, Suzaku," masih ditatap oleh amethyst itu, senyumnya masih tetap bertahan di bibirnya.

"Untuk dunia yang diimpikan oleh adikku dan saudara perempuanku, aku takkan keberatan tentang itu," tangan putihnya meremas selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Senyumnya runtuh, matanya menerawang jauh.

"Karena itu Suzaku, pinjamkan aku kekuatan untuk mewujudkan dunia yang diimpikan Nunnally dan Euphi," mata amethyst penuh ambisi itu kembali menatap mataku.

"Yes, Your Majesty," jawabku menundukkan kepalaku patuh.

Semuanya demi Zero Requiem.

Semuanya demi kedamaian dunia.

**-nanas-**

Lelouch kembali tertidur, kulihat sekilas wajahnya menjadi begitu tenang. Tenang seperti hari esok adalah hari dimana dia bisa bermain-main bersama Nunnally. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Besok adalah dimana rencana Zero Requiem mencapai puncak. Dimana Lelouch akan mati saat itu juga.

'Hey Lelouch, apakah kau sudah lelah dengan luka yang kau punyai sampai sekarang? Luka yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Luka yang terlalu dalam hingga tak seorangpun mampu membebaninya kecuali kau sendiri. Begitu lelah sampai kau ingin mengakhirinya. Jika aku bisa, aku ingin ikut menanggung luka itu.'

Aku tersenyum menatap wajahnya yang tertidur. Merenungkan semua kalimatnya yang terucap waktu itu.

'Aku menerima Geass itu. Selamat tidur, Lelouch.'

**-end-**

Yeah, Final Turn of Code Geass R2 nggak pernah gagal bikin saya nangis.

First fic for this fandom. Juga ajang coba-coba dengan genre semacam ini. Semuanya absurd, kacau, dan aneh. Silakan cerca saya.

Fyi, set time-nya saat dia bicara sama Suzaku pas nyerahin topeng Zero itu. Saya sih agak berharap agak angst, karena saya jadi maso gara-gara final episode ini. orz.

Anyway, last bacotan, review?


End file.
